


Soloing through time.

by Jasonhoran



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasonhoran/pseuds/Jasonhoran
Summary: The force works in mysterious ways, and Kylo and Rey know it when they wake up in the past.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Soloing through time.

The last thing he remembers is Rey kissing him, he had given his life for hers and he would do it over again without pause and now he’s chained to a pillar cheating all around them looking to the side to see a woman in white climbing a pilar two...Jedi, he reaches out with the force unlocking the cuffs grabbing the chains, and climbing to the top his leg aching as he goes. . He throws out his senses looking for Rey but finding a universe full of force sensitives pulling himself back finding the teen using the force to tame a beast, his presence shining like a beacon even brighter than Lukes, But a darkness festering beneath. He reaches out with the force pulling the preying mantis-like creature back and throwing it against the wall and dropping down wincing as he rolls into the fall. Seeing the woman drop down a purple lightsaber igniting in the stands battle droids surrounding the trio as more lightsabers ignite the genosions fleeing. The Jedi jump into the fray fighting an army of battle droids ben pulling a blaster to his hand firing at a droid watching a droid get in a lucky shot and pulling the dead Jedis lightsaber to his palm igniting it and blocking blaster fire finding himself with the jedi when they are surrounded all of them eying him with suspicion.  
“Attack me and the droids wont be youre biggest problem” he warns them letting his presence out into the force for a moment before reigning it back in.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rey awakens in a hanger, her entire body aching. The last thing she remembered was passing out in luke's x wing after hitting lightspeed. She forces herself to her feet stumbling towards the hanger bay overlooking a desert.  
“Oh force, I’m in some force forsaken hell,” she says knowing she's wrong the second it leaves her mouth. The force crying out that this is her reward for bringing balance and that she just needed to wait.  
“Wait, ok I can do that,” she says sitting down attempting to meditate.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kylo watches his grandmother tumble out of the ship, he knows how this day goes so when his grandfather rushes forward to help her he pushes him from the ship saving the young fool a hand. he brings up the saber activating it in time to block his namesake’s blade.  
“Skywalker will be fine, better than he'd be if he fought dooku in the state he's in.”  
“Right he is,” Yoda says, staring at him as Ben sits on a bench pulling a medpac from the wall pulling out a pain suppressant and stabbing it into his leg, sighing as it goes into effect.   
“We’re nearing a hanger!” a clone in the front calls out and ben stands up dropping the medkit.  
“You should stay here, you're injured.”  
“That's not why you want me to stay here.”   
“No, it's not.”  
“Doku is your master's master, I’m the only one here who won't be sentimental.” he steps off of the transport limp less noticeable, Yoda and obi-wan sharing a look.  
“Strange one he is.”   
“I feel like that is an understatement,” they say following him inside ben solo throwing out a hand as soon as he sees duku chocking him and lifting him into the air, his raw power in the force near suffocating to the force users around him, Dooku struggling uselessly against him. Before ben throws him back into a ship hard enough to move it. The old man reaching for his sabre as he struggles to his feet.  
“Your skill with a saber is legendary.” ben tells him igniting his own saber pointing it straight at Dooku before advancing on him lazily swiping away his swing, duku throwing out his hand sending lightning at him ben throwing out his own hand overpowering him and sending it right back into him pulling the lightsabre from his hand and catching it.  
“A fine lightsabre, I‘ll make use of it when I pay Palpatine a visit next.” he sees Dooku’s eyes widen, and lifts the saber up to cut off his head.  
“Ben!” he hears a voice call out and his hand falls to his side both lightsabres falling to the ground as he turns around just in time to catch Rey who takes a running leap onto him wrapping her arms and legs around him, ben's bad leg giving out both of them falling onto the hard floor. Doku not bothering to make a move towards this new player, even distracted as he was.  
“Count Dooku, you are under arrest.” a clone trooper says standing over him, obiwan besides him.  
Rey sits up on top of Ben and he looks up at her as if she was the only thing in the galaxy.  
“Were here,” she tells him leaning back down to kiss him. The sound of a throat clearing can be heard and they separate looking up to see obi one standing over them  
“There is a lot we need to ask you.”  
“An understatement that is,” Yoda adds. And Rey jumps to her feet.  
“Master yoda?” she asks remembering their voices from the final battle ben grabbing the sabers from the floor pressing one into Rey's hand.   
“We should take the ship and leave.’ he suggests in her mind sending her images of a Nubian beach.   
“Ok.” she agrees with him both throwing out their hands pushing the quartet in unison even yoda unable to stand up to the onslaught of two of the galaxy's strongest force users, by the time they get back to the feet the ship is gone along with the two mysterious force sensitives.  
“Not good this is,” Yoda says  
“Now that, is an understatement,” Obi-wan says agreeing.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
“Where are we.” Rey asks the second they get into hyperspace, shifting between the two seats to sit in Ben's much larger lap.  
“Count Dooku died 54 years ago, so we must be in the past.”  
“Is that even possible?”  
“It would seem,” he deadpans looking down at her.  
“I thought I was alone again,” Rey says voice sad as she looks down.  
“I’m sorry Rey.”  
“You gave your life up for me.” she accuses him.  
“I would do it a thousand times over. I love you, Rey.”  
She looks back at him, tears pooling in the corner of her eyes.  
“I love you too, ben solo.”


End file.
